Plaza Hedone
Plaza Hedone, alternately Hedone Plaza, is a former shopping and residential area in southern Siren Alley. Subject Delta is required to pass through here to get to Pumping Station 5. History Plaza Hedone was the central residential and business hub of the masons' quarter before it became the city's red-light district. As Rapture fell into civil war, most of the businesses and areas became boarded up and more illicit operations, such as the smuggling ring and illegal Plasmids lab, sprung up in the plaza. The sections that remained open became the domiciles of the many denizens of Siren Alley. ''BioShock 2'' There are several locations and ADAM corpses for Subject Delta to investigate in Plaza Hedone, but none are required; the main focus is the entrance to the Temple of the Lamb. All of these areas are destroyed in the ensuing flooding. Little Sister's Orphanage This is by far the largest known Little Sister's Orphanage, spanning three stories with a number of rooms and a large lobby. The area is completely optional, but, should he decide to go there, Subject Delta receives a gift of money and EVE from Eleanor Lamb at the end of the dormitory room. Once he picks up the gift and leaves, he is ambushed by Spider Splicers and a Brute Splicer. Joe's Green Groceries Joe's Green Groceries appears to be a small grocery store at the south end of Plaza Hedone, but is actually a cover-up for an illegal Plasmids factory, originally run by Frank Fontaine himself. The meager storefront contains a bulkhead that one would assume lead to the freezers. In actuality, it leads to the multi-story, well protected Plasmid production facility. Pumping Station 5 Pumping Station 5 is the main pumping station for all locations in the nearby area, including Siren Alley and Dionysus Park. It is now also the center of operations for Father Simon Wales' Temple of the Lamb and The Rapture Family. Subject Delta must go here to drain Dionysus Park and confront Simon Wales. The entrance is guarded by a Security Camera and several Splicers, including a Brute Splicer. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 4 ADAM bodies. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Cure All - Inside the Illegal Plasmids Factory *Vending Expert - Downstairs in the southwest corner Audio Diaries #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory - On a desk beneath a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the apartment in the NW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation - On a crate in the Smuggler's Hideout in Plaza Hedone. The Smuggler's Hideout is next to a Turret and a gatherable corpse. #Sofia Lamb - The Requirements of Utopia - On a cinder block under the stairwell in the SW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Gilbert Alexander - The Pair Bond Mechanism - On the stacked cinder blocks in front of the Gatherer's Garden in Plaza Hedone. #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor - In the dormitory room of the Little Sister's Orphanage. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche - In the Illegal Plasmid Lab hidden behind Joe's Green Groceries. Gallery Siren_Alley-Plaza_Hedone03.jpg|''Many parts of the plaza are inaccessible.'' Siren_Alley-Plaza_Hedone04.jpg|''Inside the Illegal Plasmid Labs.'' Siren_Alley-Plaza_Hedone05.jpg|''A Spider Splicer looks on as Plaza Hedone floods.'' 2012-12-17_00047.jpg 2012-12-17_00101.jpg 2012-12-17_00100.jpg 2012-12-17_00052.jpg 2012-12-17_00059.jpg 2012-12-17_00057.jpg 2012-12-17_00060.jpg 2012-12-17_00082.jpg 2012-12-17_00086.jpg 2012-12-17_00087.jpg 2012-12-17_00093.jpg 2012-12-17_00098.jpg RED Graffiti Non Believes Diffuse.png Behind the Scenes *Hēdonē is a Greek word meaning pleasure, and is also the name of one of the daughters of Eros (Cupid in Roman mythology). It is the root of the word "hedonism", which denotes the pursuit of immediate, self-oriented pleasure.Hedone on Wikipedia References de:Plaza Hedone it:Plaza Hedone Category:Siren Alley